Divine Grace
by kaorismash
Summary: TezuRyo. Tezuka believes in angels.
1. Divine Grace

This is less a proper multi-chapter fic than it is a collection of oneshots for my Angel AU. Updates will be extremely sporadic.

* * *

**Title:** Divine Grace  
**Summary:** TezuRyo. Tezuka believes in angels.

* * *

His mother speaks to him of angels and supernatural beings, of guardian spirits that watch over each individual person of the human race. She believes, and dreams, and always has a sterling silver brooch of angelic wings pinned to her blouse, or her skirt, or someplace where she can easily brush a gentle finger over.

His mother isn't religious, not even spiritual, but she loves mythological philosophy. She's loved it even more ever since that day.

Tezuka has never questioned his mother's beliefs, and his father only shakes his head with fond exasperation every time her mind wanders off, daydreaming of large feathered wings and a paradise that is too unreal to exist on earth. That's because Tezuka believes too, in guardian angels.

Tezuka isn't one for imagination; one of the things he can freely admit is his lack of creativity. There is no way, never a chance that he'd be able to dream up something so beautiful, so captivating, so ethereal. The moment when pearly white wings fluttered into his life, when dusty black hair brushed across his cheek, when golden eyes pierced through his heart, Tezuka was helpless to deny in their existence.

Tezuka has a guardian angel, and it makes everyday worthwhile, just to see what the tiny imp is up to, what he'll choose to do, when he'll dare to cross the boundaries.

Tezuka can see him so clearly, can hear every gentle rustling of wings, can feel the wind brush by him every time he glides by.

His angel never speaks to him, never utters a single word or sound. Tezuka wonders if he's mute, but he never asks. He lives, and the angel watches. That is how it has always been, and that is how it always will be.

Tezuka cannot remember a day where the angel is not there. Since that fateful day when he opened his eyes to the blinding glare of the white pristine hospital ceiling, the first thing he saw had been _gold_. Glorious eyes a molten gold that melted his heart in not even a second.

He'd been in an accident, a fatal tragic accident that rendered him bedridden for months. His mother used to tell him, in a defiant and disbelieving tone, that the doctors believed he'd never wake up, that even if he did, he'd never be able to recover back to full health, that he'd never be able to play tennis again.

The mention of tennis always brings a pang to his heart, but he never understands why. His mother tells him how he used to be captain, how he brought his team to the Nationals and stole victory from the old time champions. Even though he's yet to pick up a racket since that day, he doesn't see why it should hurt to think of tennis and Nationals and victory, but it does. Every time he thinks of tennis, however, the angel will always glide by, wing tips knocking playfully against his glasses. It never fails to alleviate the heavy weight in his heart. It never fails to bring a smile to his lips.


	2. A Touch

**Title:** A Touch  
**Summary:** Ryoma watches Tezuka sleep.

* * *

Tezuka usually sleeps on his right side, with his legs comfortably stretched out and his arms placed whichever way they tend to fall whenever he loses consciousness.

He is a light sleeper, and his household is a quiet one, one that never reaches above the decibels of the doorbell. The floors do not creak, the doors slide smoothly along the round marbles, and words are rarely anything but murmurs.

A soft brush against his cheek makes his brow twitch, and gently rouses his consciousness from the depths of slumber.

His eyes flutter open slowly and he has to blink a few times to clear the veil of sleep from his vision. It's expectedly dark inside his room, but his windows are open and a steam of moonlight streaks across the windowpane, across his carpet, and illuminates the figure crouched at his bedside.

What he sees takes his breath away. He feels as if he's a child again, staring into one of the pages of the mythological books his mother used to read to him at night. He remembers the classic tales of gods and mortals, and angels and demons.

His guardian angel, with his wings spread out lazily across his back, glows like moonlight. The moon is the sun, the angel is the moon, and Tezuka is the earth. It's the only analogy his sleep-numbed mind can come up with: the moon that reflects the rays of the sun to shine so brilliantly at night onto the earth.

Even with his poor eye sight, at such a close distance Tezuka can make out the details of the angel's face. The golden flecks glow around his irises, and the eyes are fixated on Tezuka, curiously wide and unblinking. It remains unchanged even when Tezuka is sure he knows he's watching him. The angel doesn't look embarrassed, nor does he shift his gaze away now that he's been caught staring. His stare only intensifies, brows furrowing slightly as he leans forward a small fraction of an inch.

Tezuka reaches out a hand, suddenly compelled to _touch_ him, to make sure he's real. His mouth opens unconsciously, and a word rolls off his tongue: _Ryoma_.

It sounds foreign yet familiar, and his heart aches. The angel merely quirks his lips upward, and Tezuka can't tell if it's a smirk or a genuine smile. A pale hand reaches halfway and ghostly fingers curl around his palm.

Instantly, pleasant warmth blossoms from his hand, down his elbow and to his shoulder. It spreads to the rest of his body, and Tezuka finds it more difficult to stay awake. His body though, is alert, and he can _feel_ the light running through his veins, surging through his blood and wrapping around his heart.

It feels like love, warm and light and soothing. He blinks sleepily, each flutter of his eyelids growing heavier. He's lethargic, and keeping his eyes open is a struggle with his consciousness slowly draining away.

He loses the battle, but just before the blanket of sleep curls around his mind, the angel moves his lips. There's no sound and Tezuka wonders what he's saying.

He falls asleep and his heart aches inside his chest.


End file.
